STRANGE BODYGUARD
by Asaba Tsukki
Summary: Awalnya raksasa itu hanya bertugas menangkapku yang kabur dari rumah, tapi ide sinting ayahku, malah memberikannya kerja part time untuk jadi bodyguardku agar aku tidak kabur lagi hingga 'hari itu'. Update! CHAP 4!
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE GUARDIAN

Author : DYODOL

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, gaje, dll.

.

Yo, minna! Setelah semedi beberapa minggu bareng Sehun, akhirnya ide inilah yang ter-publish! Semoga suka, ne!

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ruangan di depannya dengan marah. Tangannya mengepal sekuat yang ia bisa. Mencoba menahan emosi untuk tidak mencaci seseorang yang berada di dalamnya.

"TERSERAH! AKU MUAK! AKU PERGI!" teriaknya sekencang yang ia bisa. Kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Tak lupa menendang pintu kayu mahal itu dengan kakinya.

Ia menyampirkan tasnya keluar rumah mewahnya. Menutup pintu depan dengan bantingan dahsyat. Tak perduli seseorang itu meneriakinya dari dalam rumah.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KEMBALI KAU, BOCAH NAKAL!"

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak peduli.

Sudah cukup.

"Ha~ah..." dia menghela nafas berat. Menatap langit yang kini mulai menggelap dengan sendu.

Sebenarnya ia tak pernah berfikiran untuk benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya. Namun karena ia sudah muak dengan seorang tua bangka yang menemaninya selama hidupnya yang sebelumnya, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Akhirnya ia pergi tanpa persiapan. Hanya sempat membawa sedikit baju, ponsel dan dompet tipis yang sepertinya berisi tidak sampai 50000 won.

Menyedihkan..

Mungkin ia bisa menghubungi Jongin..

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk.. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi..

".. Mungkin sekali lagi." ia bergumam

Tuut.. Tuut... Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut...

Cklek!

"... Yeoboseyo? Jongin ah?"

Baekhyun sangat berharap namjachingunya bisa membantunya..

"..Dia bukan siapa-siapa... Ah, Kau rupanya, hyung. Ada apa menelfon?"

Bukan siapa-siapa..?

"Eumm... Kau dimana? Kau sibuk?"

"Ya. Aku sangat sibuk. Emm.. Aku di kafe. Wae?"

Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang Jongin.

"Eum.. Begini.. Eum.. Sebenarnya aku.."

"Ya, kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Eum.. Sebenarnya aku butuh ba-"

"Hyung. Maaf. Aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Annyeong."

"Tap-"

Tuuuuut... Tuuuuuut...

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Otaknya tidak bisa berfikir positif untuk saat ini.

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu?

Apa ia harus terus menunggu hingga tuhan mencabut nyawanya?!

Chanyeol menatap sesosok di depannya dengan malas. Namun tetap berusaha telihat sigap. Jujur, ia sudah terlalu lelah mendengar ocehan orang tua di depannya. Menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kedepannya. Inilah, itulah. Ocehannya bahkan lebih panjang dari pidato contekkan presiden Korea.

Hell.

Satu kata yang terus berputar di otaknya.

"Kau mengerti? Ini fotonya. Identitas ada di map. Cari anakku sampai dapat."

Chanyeol menerima foto itu dan menatapnya datar.

Cukup manis untuk ukuran pria. Sungguh menyayangkan sikapnya seperti anak kecil. Kabur dari rumah segala.

Yah, resiko pekerjaan.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Byun."

Baekhyun menatap ruko di sebelah ya dengan iri. Ia ingin sekali memasuki toko-toko itu dan memilih barang-barang yang ia sukai. Sayangnya ia harus menghemat jika tak ingin benar-benar mati karena penyakit super busung lapar. Tidak sampai ia mendapat pekerjaan.

Akhirnya dengan begitu banyaknya toko yang berjejer, ia memilih memasuki sebuah kafe berpalang .

Baekhyun menghampiri meja pemesanan sekaligus kasir itu dan memesan sebuah cemilan dan minumnya. Tak lama pelayan yang tingginya tak jauh darinya itu memberikan pesanannya. Baekhyun membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada pelayan itu.

Tak lama pelayan itu kembali dan menyerahkan kartunya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf, tuan. Kartu anda sudah di blokir." pelayan itu berkata. Sontak membuat Baekhyun mengumpat lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, berapa harganya?"

"2500 won."

Baekhyun membuka dompetnya lagi dan menemukan dua lembar uang 5000 won. Uangnya yang tersisa.

Hari yang sangat buruk.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." pelayan itu memberi kembaliannya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah yang Baekhyun tau jika senyum itu palsu. Mingkin takut karena peraturan perusahaannya yang 'jika kami tidak tersenyum, order anda GRATIS.'

Hell. Satu kata yang terbesit di pikirannya ketika membaca untaian kata tersebut. Tapi ia sempat berharap orderannya bisa gratis. Lumayan, bukan?

Ia balas tersenyum palsu lalu membalikkan badannya sambil memikirkan bagainana nasibnya selanjutnya.

Dan sekarang menemukan Jongin di depannya sedang menatapnya kaget. Tak lupa dengan tangan kiri Jongin yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang seseorang di sebelahnya, dengan ototmatis melepaskannya.

Damn.

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

'Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk sepanjang aku pernah hidup. Diawali dengan ocehan ayahku yang tak mau kalah dan keras kepala. Saking kerasnya, rasanya seperti di jedotin ke karang laut terbesar di dunia. Di lanjutkan dengan pindahanku yang secepat yondaime hokage(apasih-.-). Kemudian mendapat berita bahwa semua kartu kreditku di blokir juga pacarku yang tidak mau membantuku, yang berakhir dengan diriku yang melihat pacarku sendiri selingkuh di hadapanku. Untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran, tak lupa ku beri Brazilian Kick milikku yang jadi pembalasan tepat untuk perutnya. Dan sisa uang 7500 won yang menutup kelamnya hariku ini..'

Chanyeol menatap foto itu sekali lagi. Lalu menghela nafas pelan. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang kekanakkan bisa kabur lebih jauh dari jarak yang ia prediksi.

Hell..

Chanyeol telah meremehkan anak itu sepertinya.

Dia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ujung dari pusat kota. Dan menemukan sebuah wilayah yang lumayan sepi. Terlihat beberapa toko yang sudah menutup tokonya, mengingat sekarang hampir tengah malam. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah toko yang masih terbuka dan terlihat sedikit kekacauan di dalamnya. Tertampang nama 'Planet Water' pada sebuah papan yang terpaku tepat diatas bangunan itu.

"Permisi.." Chanyeol melenggang masuk. Seorang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, ada apa, Tuan?"

"Em.. Saya tadinya ingin numpang tanya, tapi saya penasaran, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Seorang pria manis mengamuk karena melihat pacarnya selingkuh di depannya. Ngomong-ngomong anda ingin bertanya apa?"

Chanyeol mendekati pria itu, lalu menunjukkan foto di tangannya. "Saya mencari anak ini."

Seketika membuat muka pria tersebut memerah. "Anda siapanya?"

"Saya suruhan keluarganya. Nama saya Park Chanyeol."

Pria itu menggenggam sapunya lebih erat. Menimbulkan suara retakan yang cukup terdengar. Tak lama, sapu itu berubah menjadi dua bagian. Membuat pemuda tinggi ini merinding hebat. "Saya Kim Joonmyeon, pemilik kafe ini. Sebaiknya anda telfon majikan anda dan suruhnya untuk membayar semua kerugian ini."

Muka Chanyeol seketika menjadi kelabu. "Jangan-jangan anak itu..."

"Ya. Dialah penyebanya."

Dasar anak nakal!

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali di ikuti dengan raut bersalahnya yang mendalam. Mengutarakan banyak terima kasih kepada sang pemilik kafe. Lalu keluar dari kafe itu dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Teringat akan informasi yang ia terima dari si pemilik kafe.

"Ujung jalan ini adalah jalan buntu. Di ujung jalan di sana hanya terdapat sebuah bar yang terpencil. Mungkin saja ia pergi kesana." si pemilik kafe berujar sambil tersenyum setelah Chanyeol memberinya uang kerugian.

Dasar orang tua mata duitan!

Setidaknya ia mendapat informasi yang lumayan akurat.

Chanyeol memasuki bar tersebut dengan langkah panjang. Memasuki dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa menghemat waktunya. Langsung ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan berisik itu. Mencari sesosok mungil yang mungkin ia kenali.

Matanya terhenti pada sebuah meja bar di ujung ruangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang tengan tertidur. Sepertinya kelelahan habis mabuk.

Kembali dengan langkah lebar, mendekati seseorang yang tertidur itu. Kemudian menyamakan wajahnya dengan foto yang seharian ini di bawanya. Kemudian menghela nafas berat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Setidaknya ia sudah menemukan bocah ini.

"Hei, bocah. Cepatlah bangun." Chanyeol menguncangkan badan Baekhyun pelan. Di balas lenguhan pendek dari Baekhyun.

"Hei!"

"Permisi.." seseorang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. "Anda krabatnya?"

Awalnya Chanyeol dengan tegas ingin menjawab 'Kau bercanda?! Tidak mungkin!', tapi kembali dengan helaan nafas, akhirnya ia menjawab seadanya.

"Bisa di bilang bagitu."

"Bisa anda bayar wine-nya?"

Sial. Sudah menghabiskan waktu berharganya, di tambah lagi dengan uangnya yang langsung menipis hanya dengan satu hari. Anak merepotkan.

"Ajhussi bodoh! Aku tidak ingin pulang!" si bocah Byun ini memberontak dalam gendonganku. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan abstrak menendang serta memukul bagian depan dan belakang tubuhku.

"Diamlah. Kau bisa jatuh." aku kembali membenarkan gendonganku. Yah, aku memanggungnya seperti beras. Jadi kalau dia berontak sedikit, dia bisa jatuh dengan gampangnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin di bacok oleh Tuan Byun nantinya.

Sudah di depan mobil, dia masih saja bergerak-gerak. Membuatku susah untuk membuatnya duduk di kursi balakang. Dengan sekali hentakan, aku berhasil membuatnya tiduran di jok belakang.

.

Ketika pemuda itu menghentakan badannya, Baekhyun secara reflek melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda tinggi yang memanggulnya. Takut-takut tubuhnya remuk ketika menampar jok mobil tersebut. Namun kenyataannya pemuda tinggi itu tidak benar-benar membantingnya dan sukses membuatnya rebahan di jok belakang. Dengan selamat tentunya

Namun Baekhyun tidak menyadari tangannya masih melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Sesaat Baekhyun mengagumi paras pemuda yang membawanya sebelum sebuah instrupsi mengejutkannya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

Suara baritone yang menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. Sukses membuat Baekhyun melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap si pemuda itu sengit.

"Cih. Sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin pulang."

Tanpa bicara, Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun. Mendorongnya masuk, kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya pelan. Ia memasuki bagian kemudinya, memakai seatbelt dengan cuek. Tidak perduli di belakangnya Baekhyun mengumpat ini itu tentangnya.

Melihat mobil di jalankan, Baekhyun otomatis panik dan meloncat ke kursi depan.

"Heh, Ahjussi!" dia menatap pemuda di depannya tajam. Tetap saja pria di depannya tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Baekhyun jengkel tingkat dewa. Dengan tak berperasaan ia jambak rambut hitam pemuda di depannya, tentu saja sambil mengomel dengan kekuatan super.

"HENTIKA MOBILNYA! AKU GAK MAU PULANG!"

Jujur, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengikat anak ini, tapi akhirnya ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian menangkap tangan kecil yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Diam. Sekarang sudah malam. Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang." ujarnya pelan.

"Benar?" Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ya. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu."

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar. Walaupun ia telihat masih jengkel, namun setidaknya Chanyeol bisa pulang lebih tenang sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas kembali.

"Oi! Ahjussi!"

"Aku hanya lebih tua stahun darimu, bocah."

"Pembohong."

"Terserah."

"..."

"Oi!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, "apa?"

"Kau akan cepat tua kalau menghela nafas terus."

"Terserah."

"..."

"Dasar ahjussi membosankan."

Dan Chanyeol hanya berharap semoga tuhan memberikannya kesabaran untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Hanya sampai ke rumahnya, tuhan.

'Aku Park Chanyeol. Seorang agen dari sebuah organisasi bernama RBI, mirip FBI versi Korea yang menerima pekerjaan dalam bidang yang lebih luas, yang mendapatkan misi merepotkan dari seseorang yang merepotkan juga berisik untuk mencari seorang bocah yang merepotkan dan tak kalah berisik. Dan aku hanya bisa berdoa agar aku bisa pulang tanpa urat yang keluar dari pelipisku hanya karena bocah beriisik yang merepotkan ini.'

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dalam diam. Tak memperdulikan kini ada seseorang bertubuh pendek sedang mengekorinya sambil menatapnya tajam. Seperti ingin mencolok kedua matanya lewat bagian belakang kepala.

Anak yang cukup menyeramkan sebenarnya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya cepat-cepat membersihkan diri dan tidur.

"Oi, ahjussi." suara cempreng itu terdengar menggema di telinganya. Dengan malas ia membalikkan badannya, menatap si kecil itu dengan muka super bete.

"Apa?"

"Apartemen ini kecil sekali. Aku tidur dimana?" keluhnya. Kembali menghela nafas, Chanyeol lalu menjawab.

"Terserah. Asal jangan kamarku. Aku tak mau tidur dengan bocah berisik meskipun kita se-gender."

Baekhyun mendecih pelan. "Siapa juga yang mau. Gak sudi."

"Terserah."

"Apa tak ada kamar lain, ahjussi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun mucul.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau akan cepat tua kalau-"

"Cepat tidur dimanapun dan bangun pagi besok. Kau harus pulang."

"EHH?"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung besar. "Nah, sudah sampai. Turun."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau. Butuh berapa kali sih biar ngerti."

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa bocah." Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang dengan malas. Juga menatap orang di dalamnya dengan malas. "Cepat keluar dari mobilku dan pergi ke ruangan ayahmu sekarang."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil membuang muka. "Tidak mau."

Chanyeol meraih krah baju Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar. Ia menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan mengunci mobilnya.

Sesaat Baekhyun tertegun. Sesuatu pemikiran aneh menyeruak di otaknya. Sebelum suara baritone sialan itu terdengar. Lagi.

"Ayo." dan dengan tidak berperasaan, Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun hingga lantai tertinggi gedung itu.

Gila. Baekhyun sudah melalukan berbagai cara untuk melepaskan diri, dari menggigit tangan raksasa itu hingga menggigit pintu sudah ia lakukan. Tapi raksasa ini masih dengan muka datarnya menyeretnya hingga di depan lift lantai teratas. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia menghentakkan tangannya yang di tarik, dan berhasil. Setelah itu dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mencengkram besi yang ada di dalam lift itu. Bergelayut di sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali.

Sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hanya karena bocah blonde di depannya ini?

Ruangan Besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka tanpa di ketuk. Tertampang di depan pintu ruangannya, seorang agen yang di sewanya tengah menggendong anaknya yang wajahnya memerah dengan gaya bridal. Niat awalnya untuk marah-marah langsung sirna melihat dua orang di depannya. Di gantikan dengan raut aneh luar binasa.

"Maaf, Tuan Byun. Tapi saya hanya ingin mengantarkan anak ini." ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Em.. Yah. Kau bisa menurunkannya sekarang."

Dengan lumayan kasar ia menurunkan tubuh kecil itu. Di saut dengan keluhan si korban. "Hei."

"Kalau gitu saya pamit."

"EEHH.. AHJUSSI TUNGGUU!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Matilah Kau, Baek.

.

.

TBC

DYO : Yah, inilah hasil semedi yang bisa saya persebahkan. Saya tau masih banyak pelajaran yang harus saya ambil. Jadi kalo ada sesuatu yang mau di katakana, pencet kotak di bawah ini, yaa:)

Chan : Nah, buat kemaren yg kasih saran, authir aneh ini katanya lagi usahain buat. Gak tau jadinya kapan-3-

DYO : woi! Ngapain loh kesini?

Chan : Suka-suka gue dong-.-

DYO : Ngajak berantem lohh..

Chan : ayo! (dan berantem)

Baek : Nah, minna, sekian dulu, ne. kalo responnya positif, nanti aku lanjutin deh cerita hidup absurdku ini. Sampai jumpaaa ;) (ikutan berantem)


	2. Chapter 2

STRANGE BODYGUARD

Author : DYODOL

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Warning : BOYS LOVE, gaje, DLDR!

Ff ini hanya untuk senang-senang semata. Jika ada kesalahan pada tata cara bahasa yang di gunakkan mohon di maklumkan.

.

.

Chapter 2

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dengan kesal. Di putar knop pintu besar itu, namun tidak membuat pergerakan ketika ia menarik knop tersebut.

Cih, di kunci.

"Tua bangka jelek!" umpatnya kesal, lalu melemparkan dirinya pada sofa terdekat. Telinganya menangkap derit aneh dari bawahnya. Terdengan sebuah retakan, namun tak begitu ketara. Dirabanya benda yang tengah ia tiduri.

"Sebuah gaun?" gumamnya bingung. Lalu melirik seorang penjaga yang tengah duduk tepat di samping pintu kamarnya. Meminta kejelasan.

Dari balik kacamata itamnya, sang penjaga hanya membalas dengan lirikan. Bermaksud mengejek sang tuan muda mungkin. Dan tanda tanya besar tertempel di muka Baekhyun

"Ha?"

Dengan memiringkan kepalanya di dukung dengan raut mukanya sudah tergambar bahwa barusan pemuda ini bukan berbicara 'Ha?' tapi 'Kakek itu sudah gila.'

"Fak!" umpat namja pecinta eyeliner itu.

Di pandanginya kembali gaun itu. Ia angkat setinggi mungkin sambil meneliti penampilan yang di unjukkan sang gaun.

Hm.. cukup indah. Dengan balutan kain baby blue berlengan panjang —untungnya tidak terlalu ketat— di tambah hiasan juga sebuah bunga berwarna senada yang tersemat di sisi gaun, cukup cantik untuk dipakai olehnya.

—Tapi, hell. Demi dewi pelangi, ia cowok. Seseorang yang bergender laki-laki berumur 19 tahun. Badannya bahkan lebih kekar dari seorang wanita —setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan.

"Demi dewa matahari. Bahkan Nobita yang sekurus itu saja tidak cocok memakai gaun ini."

It's complately absurd, MAN!

Bisa-bisa ia bukannya dipanggil ' .' malah di panggil ' .' sama Girls Generation.

OHO~ No No No, jebaall. Baekhyun gak se-alay itu di depan SNSD.

HE WAS A SOWON, REMEMBER?

Sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi sang ayahanda tercinta —hoekk— untuk mendatangi psikeater, pendeta atau sejenisnya. Orientasi seksualnya benar-benar sudah terputar balik.

Ayah siapa sih itu..

Kedua tangannya tergerak untuk melempar gaun tersebut —bermaksud membuang— sebelum sebuah suara menyebalkan terdengar. Meskipun tak semenyebalkan suara Chanyeol.

Oh, iya. Si Ahjussi itu, ya? Apa kabarnya, ya?

"Jika tuan muda membuangnya, Tuan Besar berkata akan membelikan gaun yang lebih feminim, seperti berwarna pink cerah dengan bahan kelap-kelip, bunga-bunga besar yang banyak, renda dimana-mana..." dan setelahnya yang tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Membayangkannya memakai gaun seperti itu membuat Baekhyun ingin ke kamar kecil.

Kakek sialan.

Chanyeol membasuh mukanya hingga belakang kepalanya dengan gusar. Mengacak rambutnya sebentar, lalu mengeringkan mukanya dengan handuk kecil yang sengaja ia gantung di dekat westafel. Lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Menyusuri pantulan wajahnya. Mengamati guratan-guratan lelah yang terpahat di wajahnya. Tentunya tidak mengurangi kharisma yang sudah tertanam sejak ia lahir.

'Bukan salahku kalau aku tampan..'

Tangannya tergerak menyentuh pundak lebarnya yang terbuka. Menampilkan otot-otot mengoda yang sanggup membuat seisi kantornya banjir air liur. Sanggup pula membuat para remaja perempuan pingsan di tempat dengan mulut penuh busa, juga guru-guru wanita di sekolahnya dulu memekik secempreng yang mereka bisa.

THE POWER OF PARK TEETHYEOL!

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesuatu hal berbunyi di dekatnya. Sontak ia berbalik dan menemukan ponselnya yang berdering.

"Hello?" jawabnya kaku ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelfon.

"Your next mission.." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Yes, Master."

Yap. Setelah misi merepotkan yang membutuhkan tenaga super beberapa hari yang lalu, ia kembali di suruh mengerjakan misi yang tak kalah menyebalkan. Dan kakek itu tadi berbicaranya sok sekali.

'Bersabarlah setengah tahun lagi, Park! Tunggu sampai kakek itu turun pangkat dari jabatannya..'

Dan disinilah Chanyeol. Sebuah ruangan familiar dengan seseorang yang familiar juga tengah duduk di hadapannya bak darah biru. Padahal darahnya sendiri merah..

Serasa kembali menjalani misi beberapa hari yang lalu...

"Jadi berapa lama misi saya kali ini?" Chanyeol menatap tuan Byun datar. Di balas dengan senyuman mengerikan bak seorang kakek yang mengikuti iklan pasta-tanpa-gigi.

"Untuk saat ini saya belum menentukan." ucap orang tua itu. Tuan Byun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali. Mungkin bermaksud menyemangati—padahal tingginya tak lebih dari pundak Chanyeol.

"Boleh saya meminta beberapa syarat?"

Tuan Byun mengangkat bahunya sekali, "apa?"

"Saya ingin anda mengembalikan semua aset yang anda biasa berikan kepada anak anda."

Tuan Byun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Termasuk uang yang dimilikinya."

Tuan Byun merasa tertohok sekali..

"Oi! Kita mau kemana sih?" Baekhyun memandang aneh seseorang yang berlebel ayahnya. Sementara sang ayah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang anak yang sedikit—agak— kurang ajar.

"Diam dan ikuti saja,mengerti?" balas sang ayah dengan wajah—sok—dingin. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menonjok hidung 'beliau'.

Dasar. Tua. Bangka.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup jelas dengan meja makan di tengah-tengah ruanganyang menghadap pada sebuah jendela berlapis kaca super besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul dari lantai 41.

"Yeppeo.."

'Tapi keseruduk lalat jenis apa hingga kakek itu membawaku ke sini?'

Ada yang tidak benar...

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. Tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah map coklat di biarkannya menggantung di sisi ranjang. Sementara tangan kanannya ia lipat sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menatap map itu dengan malas sebelum akhirnya ia terduduk dan membuka map coklat itu.

Seperti yang telah di katakan Tuan Byun sebelumnya, map ini memang berisi biografi/? tentang sang anak. Dari Nama lengkapnya, dimana dan kapan ia lahir—padahal sama sekali tidak di perlukan—, nomor ponsel, hingga apa yang ia sukai dan tidak ia sukai.

Tawa Chanyeol langsung menyembur ketika melihat hal apa yang Baekhyun sukai.

'Yang di sukai : Ayahnya.'

Paman tua itu benar-benar sudah gila.

"WHAT?!" Baekhyun menatap horor wajah keriput sang ayah. Kedua matanya melebar-selebar-lebarnya—mungkin bisa menyaingi Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang belakangan Baekhyun ketahui penyebab hancurnya hubungannya dengan mantan pacarnya yang kelabu/?.

"Baek.. Kau tak perlu sehis—"

"APANYA YANG GAK PERLU!" Baekhyun menepuk mukanya agak keras. Mengusapnya kasar. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Baek, dengar dulu— "

Baekhyun menghadap jendela sambil berdecak pinggang. "Heran ya. Padahal Baek SAMA SEKALI GAK PERNAH ganggu urusan pribadi appa, tapi kenapa appa dengan seenaknya mengurusi urusan pribadi Baek? itu bukan hal sepele!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal diikuti tangannya mencakar kaca di depannya dengan marah, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

'Shit.'

"Ih, ayolah, Baek. Ini bahkan hanya pertemuan biasa. Hanya untuk memperkenalkan dirimu saja. Belum tentu mereka akan tertarik padamu.." ujar sang ayah sambil menatap sang anak malas.

"JADI MAKSUD APPA AKU TIDAK MENARIK?! WHAT THE F—"

"BAEK!"

"Permisi.."

Baekhyun menatap gelisah seseorang di depannya. Mukanya memerah super sempurna, peluh keringat mulai berjatuhan, di lengkapi dengan senyum miring kaku miliknya yang super menakutkan.

Bagaimana mungkin...

"Oh, hai Dony. Apa kabar? Ini anakku yang aku ceritakan waktu itu, Baekhyun."

'SEORANG AHJUSSI?! ANOTHER SHITTY GRANDFATHER?!'

"Wow, dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria."

Seseorang tolong bunuh Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang ia tinggali. Sejenak menimbang sesuatu sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Ia raih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Beberapa mengobrol, setelah beberapa kali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sambil menatap ponsel itu aneh, Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobilnya dan kembali menginjakan kakinya pada pedal gas. Kembali menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Dering Moonlight milik EXO terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan itu. Ketiga pasang mata ity terkejut sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada asla suara. Tak heran jika ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

'AHHH! CHANCE!'

Dengan muka yang di bersalah-salahkan/? ia pamit undur diri dari ruangan terkutuk—menurut Baekhyun— itu. "Maaf.. Perrmisi sebentar.."

Ia berbalik , lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Berusaha untuk tidak teriak dengan suara tenornya.

Akan Baekhyun kasih ciuman gratis untuk orang yang menyelamatkannya sekarang..

"Ha—"

"Lama sekali.. Kau membuatku menunggu bocah."

Ataubogem cinta gratis...

"Suara menyebalkan ini.. Kata-kata tak bermutu ini.."

"Ini aku. Park C—"

"CENDOL!"

"Koreksi. Chanyeol." Baekhyun yakin orang itu sedang mendumel di luar sana.

"Terserah. Yang penting ahjussi harus dateng kesini. KECEPATAN CAHAYA! Gak ada penolakan! Alamat urusan nanti!" ucapnya layaknya sambaran petir.

SUPERR CEPAT AND SUPEERR BERISIK..

"O-OI..!"

"OKE, SIP. THANK TO THE YOU AHJUSSI~ MUAACCHH~"

Baekhyun pov

Dengan langkah bak seorang kezatria/? gagah, aku melangkah memasuki ruangan terkutuk itu. Mengambil barang yang tertinggal, lalu berujar pamit. Tentu saja diiringin senyum terindah di dunia.—tentunya tanpa sumpah serapah.

YEAH! AKULAH SANG DIVA/?

"Tapi—"

APA?! MAU GUE BALIK PAKE OJEK KEK, ELU BALIK NAEK ONTA KEK ATAU NENEK SI CHEN JUNGKIR BALIK BARENG KIM WOOBIN KEK, GUE GAK PEDULI...

Mungkin yang terakhir akan jadi tontonan yang menarik. Hehehee...

"Emmm.. Maaf ahjussi. Tapi saya benar-benar HARUS pergi." dandiriku kembali melesat melebihi kecepatan Baekhyun EXO di MAMA (read : cahaya).

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol kembali memarkirkan sedan hitamnya di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung yang sandarkan badannya pada badan mobilnya, menyapu sesuatu yang tak terlihat pada pundaknya dengan tangan kanannya. Di kenakannya kembali kacamata hitam yang selalu tersedia di mobilnya—antisipasi ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Chanyeol EXO/?— lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana bahannya.

Tak lama keluar sesosok bergaun baby blueyang berjalan agak tergesa. Mungkin tak bisa berlari karena gaun yang di pakainya. Setelah sosok itu tiba di depannya, ia nampak menekuk badannya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang membara/?.

"Haahh..Akhirnya." Dia mengusap dadanya berkali-kali. Menandakan bahwa dia baru saja terbebas dari neraka.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh. Kemudian dilihatnya orang di depannya berdiri tegak.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol serasa menjemput seorang putri untuknya—

"Oi, bodyguard."

—Wait... What?

Lamunan Chanyeol hancur layaknya habis terkena bom hotel richculton—atau apalah namaya itu.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa saat ahjussi itu memandangnya terkejut. Ekspresi kaget, kesal, dan datarnya tercampur jadi satu.

Jadi LoL.

"Ppalli.." dia mendorong Chanyeol sedikit, lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil Chanyeol tanpa permisi. Membuat ekspresi lol nya Chanyeol semakin super..

'Nyahahahahaa...' batinnya nista.

"More than the air I'll breath~"

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun yang awalnyasedang bersenandung kecil menghentikan lantunannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Telunjuknya menyentuh bibir merahnya—yeah, dia sedikit di beri lipstik-_-— mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Entah. Terserah kausaja."

"Baiklah, kerumahm—"

Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat. "Asal jangan ke sana. Dan tidak juga rumahmu."

Ckiitt!

"What the f—"

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Di balikkan badannya hingga menghadap Baekhyun, lalu berujar dengan muka datar. "Keluar."

"HEE?!"

"Turun."

"DEMI TUHAN PARK, AKU MINTA MAAAAFFF! TOLONG JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU DI TEMPAT SEPI BEGINIII!"

"Pindah ke depan."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang pindah kedepan. Kau kira aku supirmu apa." Dia kembali membalikkan badannya. Kembali menatap jalanan sepi dengan datar. Namun kali ini sedikit terlihat lelah. Baekhuyn hanya bisa berdecak dan menuruti apa yang di perintahkan.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?"

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Sebuah taman kota kecil dekatblok rumah Baekhyun. Tentusi pecinta eyeliner juga SNSD itu ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah ketika di ajak pulang, namun kembali dengan alasan tidak-tega-dengan-Chanyeol, akhirnya sebuah ide kecil terlintas di otaknya. Untung saja jerapah itu setuju.

"Nih."Baekhyun menyodorkanse-cup kopi juga kue kering yang ia baru saja beli di toko terdekat. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar, lalu menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Thanks."

Melihatada sebuah reaksi yang jarang di timbulkan oleh Chanyeol, membuat perasaannya menghangat. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengambil ayunan kosong di sebelah tak begitu lama bibirnya kini mengerucut sebal. Kakinya sengaja ia ayunkan—berusaha mengurangi rasa kesal dan bosan yang melandanya—. Chanyeol yang sedikit terganggu, menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Dalam beberapa detik Baekhyun hanya menatap kakinya., sebelum akhirnya mendongak ke langit lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja.." Chanyeol menatapnya penasaran. Satu lagi ekspresi yang baru ia keluarkan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang penuh penasaran itu. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu. Hahahaa~"

Chanyeol memang sedikit kesal karena di tertawakan, namun entah bagaimana ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. "Hei, ini bukan candaan."

Tawa Baekhyun berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Membuat Chanyeol agak terpikat. Agak.

"Kadang punya keluarga itu menyebalkan ya."

"Hei kau tidakboleh—"

"Apalagi tidak punya saudara lain. Hanya aku dan Appa."

"H-hoi."

"Haahhh~" Baekhyun kembali memainkan kakinya pelan. Sesekalimenghela nafas. Mungkin untuk mengusir kerisauan hatinya.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang jika menghela nafas bikin tua?"

Tak di sangka sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Membuat sang empu kepala menatap bingung kepada sosok di sebelahnya.

"A-apa—?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap langit malam. Tetap sambil sesekali tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Terkadang memang menyebalkan, tapi suatu saat pasti kau akan merindukannya." Ujarnya. "...seperti diriku."

Baekhyun masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju muka seseorang di sebelahnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Walaupun dia 'si Kakek sialan', kan?

Baekhyun terkejut sejenak. Seketika kedua mata sipitnya di hiasi embun yang berkilau. Lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Benar juga, ne? Meskipun dia 'si paman gila'." Dan keduanya tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan dua kunang-kunang yang terbang ke arah mereka.

"Wahh.. Lalat berlampu~"

"Itu namanya kunang-kunang, Baek."

"Terserah~"

"..."

"Hei. Apa kau punya toples?"

"Toples?"

"Aku ingin memelihara mereka berdua."

"Seleramu aneh sekali."

"Biarin. Punya tidak?"

"Paling hanya cup bening bekas kopi tadi saja."

"Tidak apa. Nanti tinggal Aku bolongi dengan jepitan rambut."

"Dasar Kau ini."

"Jaa... Selesaaiii."

"Kau tukang daur ulang ya?"

"Kurang ajar."

"Hehe.."

"Aku beri nama kalian Yeol dan Hyun."

"E-eh itukan—"

"Hidup yang rukun, ne?"

.

.

TBC

AAHHH.. FLUFF NEREKA BIKIN GILAA.. /jambak rambut Chan/

Baek kawaii banget belakangan ini.. Bikin cintaa/cipok baek/ /dikresekin Chan/

Hoohh.. ini dia chap 2nya. Maaf nih aku sempet hiatus gak bilang2 dulu. Yah.. karena UN jadi gak bisa nulis beberapa bulan. Dan sekarang saya bawa chap 2~ yeheett~

Oh, iya. Panggil aja aku Dyo. Kemaren ada yg nanya kalo gak salah..

Ada yg gak kenal Dony. Itu dia yg jadi mc weekly idol. Yg pendek ituu..

Nah, setelah beberapa bulan gak nulis, gimana nih pendapat minna. Kalau ada yg mau di sampein review aja okeh? Curhat juga boleh ;)

Maaf ya.. saya masih belum bisa apdet cepet karena keterbatasan otak saya T.T jadi minna tunggu aja yah ;))

Thanks juga buat kalian yg kemaren udah sempetin mau curcooll~

Salam cipok dari Adenya Kris~


	3. Chapter 3

STRANGE BODYGUARD

Author : DYODOL

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Warning : BOYS LOVE, DLDR!, OOC, saya lagi Crazy nih sekarang, Makanya ceritanya makin gaje ke sini2-_-

Mau klarifikasi aja. Saya emang sengaja pake bahasa campur. Walaupun emang kurang bagus, tapi saya lebih dapet feelnya. Jadi saya minta maaf bagi yang gak suka..

.

Informasi sedikit :

Xiu Lu Kris Suho Xing Chan : 20 tahun (SuXingChan udh lulus yaa)

Baek Chen Dio : 19 tahun

Tao Hun Kai : 17 tahun

.

Chap 3

.

Happy readiing~

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah besar itu dalam diam. Menyusuri tiap-tiap lorong, sesekali memandangi lukisan mahal yang spertinya di lukis oleh orang-orang mendunia. Tak sengaja matanya menatap sebuah lukisan sederhana yang hanya bergambar seekorㅡyang miripㅡayam dengan catatan di bawahnya 'Art by Wu Yifan'.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa lukisan itu di pajang.

Kakinya berhenti di sebuah pintu besar. Mengetuknya beberapa kali. Namun tak mendapat respon dari dalam. Tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang berpakaian maid keluar dari pintu sebelah. Si maid yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan tidak elitnya. Sepertinya si maid itu beruntung tidak mimisan.

Sementara Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Maaf, ini kamar Tuan muda Baekhyun?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di depannya.

Si maid itu terkejut sebentar, mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya. Tak lama pipinya memerah semerah daging sapi yang kemarin Chanyeol beli di Ind*mart(?) terdekat.

"I-iya, tuan." jawab maid itu sambil menunduk. Lalu secepat sendawa Chen (read : kilat) maid itu berlari menjauhinya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, menautkan kedua alisnya. "Maid yang aneh."

Tangannya tergerak memutar knop pintu besar tersebut. Sedikit terkejut mengingat pintu sebesar ini tidak di kunciㅡpintu rumahnya yang hanya 2,5 meter saja ia kunci rapatㅡ. Melangkahkan kakinya tanpa bersuara. Kemudian mendekati seseorang yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang besar dengan damai.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Anak di depannya benar-benar hebat. Bahkan dengan jam sebesar kepala gajah sudah menunjukkan ke angka hampir 9, anak ini masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

'Apa hidupnya hanya untuk tidur dan mengacau saja?' pikirnya. Lalu ia berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua matanya menyusuri sekeliling ruangan itu. Menemukan beberapa konsol game yang terserak berserta kasetnya yang berhamburan. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan matanya pada sebuah jendela yang gordennya sedikit terbuka di dekat ranjang. Sebuah cup plastik yang sangat ia kenali di taruh sendirian di sana. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Yang masih saja tertidur dengan damai. Membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Oi! Ireona!" Di tepuk pipi pemuda itu beberapa kali. Namun tak menimbulkan sebuah respon apapun.

'Dasar kebo.'

Kali ini ia meraih telinga Baekhyun dan menariknya. Sukses membuat pemuda di depannya terbangun dan memekik. "Yak! Sakitt!"

"Salahmu karena tak mau bangun." balas Chanyeol cuek. "Cepat bangun dan bersiap. Sekolahmu akan berjalan hari ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menyipit. Ia mengucek matanya sebelah sambil menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. "Hah? Sekolah berjalan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. "Maksudku, hari ini kau harus kembali bersekolah."

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya pelan. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya yang terpecah belah(?). "Kata-katamu aneh sekali." Tak lama Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sesuatu. Lalu menatapnya horor. Seperti sedang bertemu ikan hiu yang sedang berjalan di darat yang siap memakan semua orang.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI KAMARKU?!"

Ternyata Chanyeol lupa kalau anak ini mempunya kerjaan yang lain selain tidur dan mengacau.

Berteriak cempreng layaknya si Sehun krempeng yang lagi kejepit genteng(?).

.

[Dyo : Park Chanyeol lupakanlah semua ini sebelum Sehun mengamuk sambil membawa pedang spiderman(?).]

.

Chanyeol menutup telinganya erat-erat. Terus melangkah keluar ruangan sambil berusaha menahan dirinyaㅡlahir dan batin. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tercengang.

"Ahjussi aneh itu.."

ㅡlolㅡ

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya risih. Sarapan ini sungguh sarapan terburuk sepanjang ia hidup. Walaupun ia memang selalu sarapan seorang diri, karena memang sang ayah sangat jarang sarapan di rumah apalagi bersamanya, tapi tetap saja jika di temani dengan cara seperti ini siapapun juga akan merasa risihㅡlagi-lagi setidaknya itu menurut Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi. Kenapa kau terus berdiri di sana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya. Chanyeol yang sedang menatap pigura yang di pajang di dinding ruangan, menoleh.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya cuek. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambut itu sekali lagi.

"Sangat ada. Ahjussi mengganggu acara makan ku."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah." ujar Chanyeol, beranjak berjalan ke luar rumah. Tanpa butuh niat untuk berbalik, ia berkata, "Kutunggu di mobil 3 menit lagi. Kalau lama, kau pergi naik bus."

Baekhyun menatap punggung pemuda tinggi itu sambil menjulurkan lidah. Lalu melanjutkan makannya yang baru ia makan sedikit dengan tenang. Tak lama ia tersedak.

"HAH? 3 MENIT?"

ㅡlolㅡ

"Oi, ahjussi." panggil Baekhyun.

"..."

Mendengar tidak ada respon, Baekhyun menoleh. Menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kelihatan sekali tidak berniat memperdulikannya. Sama sekali.

"Oi, Ahjussi." panggil Baekhyun sedikit keras di ikuti aura suram yang mengelilingi.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menyerah, ㅡmeski tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depanㅡ, Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab, "apa?"

"Kenapa ahjussi datang lagi? bukannya kontrakmu dengan appa sudah berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun. Masih menatap tajam orang di sebelahnya.

"...Aku di minta kembali bekerja oleh ayahmu. Beliau menyururuhku untuk 'menyangkari'mu hingga saatnya tiba."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Membuat Chanyeol berfikir kalau ia telah berkata yang salahㅡpadahal niatnya hanya untuk sedikit bercanda. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih saja terdiam, membuat rasa bersalah Chanyeol menjadi lebih besar. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah elit.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, lalu berdeham. "Kau tau seluk-beluk sekolahmu sendiri kan? Kalau begitu aku langsung pergi."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan ke luar.

"...terima kasih telah mengantarku." ujarnya pelan. Membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Em.. Yah, sama-sama... Dan.." balas Chanyeol, lalu kembali berujar pelan. "...Em...maaf."

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol bingung. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa. Tapi sebagai balasan kalau begitu jangan lupa jemput ya. Jam 4. Gak boleh terlambat." Lalu Baekhyun berlari memasuki sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun aneh. Lalu menepuk jidatya pelan.

"Dasar bocah moody.."

ㅡlolㅡ

"Baek!" pemuda berparas cantik melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sambil bertariak. Membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Luhan hyung!" Pemuda berparas cantik itu dengan ganas menubruk Baekhyun. Membuat mereka hampir terjungkal ke belajang kalau saja tak ada yang menahan mereka berdua.

"Astaga, hyungdeul. Bisakah kalian mengurangi kadar semangat kalian sedikit? Hampir saja tadi." ujar seseorang berambut putih sambil membenarkan topinya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun meringis pelan. Lalu mengangkat tangannya. "Yo, Baek hyung."

Baekhyun menatap mereka berbinar. Kemudian memeluk keduanya bersamaan. "Astaga.. Aku rindu kaliaan~"

ㅡlolㅡ

Mungkin agak aneh jika merekaㅡLuhan dan Baekhyunㅡyang notabane seseorang yang sudah berumur 20 dan 19 (untuk Baekhyun mungkin sedikit agak wajar/?) masih bersekolah tingkat atas. Semuanya sebenarnya hanya karena mereka sempat cuti untuk beberapa waktu. Sehingga mereka melewatkan ujian kelulusan dengan beberapa alasan yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Baekhyun pernah tidak mengikuti ujian kelulusan sekali. Sementara Luhan pernah melakukannya 2 kali. Maka jadilah berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali tahun ini, Baek." ujar Luhan menggebu. Mata rusanya mengilat senang sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga tak mengira hyung kembali tahun ini." balas Baekhyun. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun.

"Tahun ini kau kelas berapa, Hun?"

"Hm... tiga.." ujar Sehun pelan. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tercengang.

"Astaga Hun. Berapa kali sih kau ikut kelas excel?"

"...Dua kali..."

"He? Hyung ternyata pacarmu pintar juga ya."

"Hehehee.."

"Hyungdeuulll~" Seseorang kembali berteriak ke arah Mereka. Membuat Sehun menepuk dahinya pelan. "Tidak lagi." gumam Sehun. Lalu mengambil posisi di belakang sang namjachingu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh. Dan menemukan seekor panda*plak* sedang mendekati mereka.

"PANDA TAOO!" Teriak mereka bersamaa. Lalu saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sehun yang di belakangnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama Sehun merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Membuat Sehun terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kris hyung!"

Kris, seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu tersenyumㅡsedikit nyengir.

"Annyeong, Hun-ah."

Baekhyun yang merasa mendengar suara seseorang menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukannya dan memeluk pemuda tinggi itu.

"GALAXY HYUNGG! I MISS YOUU!"

ㅡlolㅡ

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di sebuah meja besar di pojok cafetaria. Kini meja itu diisi lebih banyak orang daripada sebelumnya. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai.

"Wow, aku gak nyangka kita bakal kumpul lagi.. Kita sehati semua yah, ngelanjutin sekolahnya tahun ajaran baru ini." ujar pemuda berpipi gembil sambil mengunyah snack nya. Membuat seseorang di sebelahnya mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Telan dulu, baru ngomong Minseok hyung.." ujar pemuda berwajah sedikitㅡagakㅡkotak. Pemuda itu mengusap ramahan snack yang berserakan di bibir sang pacar. Menimbulkan keluh protes dari seseorang di depannya.

"Hei~ yak Chen-ah. Kita di sini bukan buat lovey dovey, please.." Ujar Luhan malas. Ia melipat kedua lengan dan belah bibirnya. Sedikit merajuk. Pasalnya tak bisa duduk di sebelah sang teman abadi (read : Minseok).

"Ho? Lalu itu yang bertengger di pinggangmu apa hyung?" balas Chen tidak mau kalah.

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh ke arah pinggangnya. Dan bertengger sebuah lengan berkulit pucat yang sangat ia kenali, "Sehun!"

Semua orang di sana tertawa seketika. Sementara sang pelaku hanya nyengir kuda.

"Oh iya. Suho hyung sama Lay hyung kemana? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi." tanya Baekhyun. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh.

"Mereka sudah lulus lebih dulu. Dulu kan mereka tidak pernah mau cuti seperti kita." Jawab Kris sambil meminum colanya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam oh-begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek hyung." Sehun meneguk sisa colanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kai?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Lalu melahap kue vanilla di hadapannya. "Sudah berakhir, kok."

Beberapa orang yang sedari tadi sibuk bercanda langsung menoleh padanya sambil melotot. Sementara Kris tersedak minumannya. Untunhnya tidak menimbulkan hujan ke penduduk sekitar(?).

"Kok bisa?"

"Yah begitu lah." Baekhyun kembali memakan potongan vanilla cake nya. Lalu menujuk teman-temannya satu persatu dengan garpu. "Ada yang tau seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo? kalau aku tidak salah ia pernah bersekolah di sini juga." jawabnya.

"Oh iya aku tau dia. Seumuran dengan aku dan Baek. Anak club menyanyi. Orangnya pendek dan agak sedikit mirip Xiu hyung bentuk tubuhnya." ujar Chen. Di lanjuti dengan decak kagum dari yang lain.

'Tak heran ia di juluki kotak TV berjalan. Gosip terus kerjaannya.'. Batin mereka serempak.

"Jadi karena itu?" ujar Sehun. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali. Mungkin bentuk simpati?

"Yo!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang baru di bicarakan datang.

"Panjang umur.."

Kai yang melihat Baekhyun langsung bersembunyi di balik seseorang yang datang bersamanya. Melihat itu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hai, Kai, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. " Hai, Baekhyun-ssi." sapanya balik sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Baekhyun seperti yang lain."

.

.

Jujur, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sesakit hati ini. Melihat seseorang yang masih ia sukaiㅡmungkin?ㅡbersandingan dengan seseorang yang ia akui jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Terlihat lebih sempurna dari dirinya.

Hatinya perih.. Paru-parunya terasa sesak. Tapi ia tau, Kai meninggalkannya pasti dengan alasan. Tentu saja. Apapun alasannya itu pasti berakhir pada Baekhyun juga. Karena ketidak sempurnaannya..

Dari cara Kai memperlakuan Kyungsoo dan dirinya, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas, Kai memang lebih senang jika bersama orang itu. Tidak dengannya..

Baekhyun harus berfikir dewasa. Kemurkaannya cukup sampai kemarin saja. Dia tidak boleh bertindak kekanakkan..

Karena Kai tidak mungkin kembali padanya.

#BaekRapopo

ㅡlolㅡ

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya bingung. Ada 3 missed call dari nomor yang tidak di kenali. Dan sekarang nomor yang sama kembali menghubunginya.

"Fans?" batinnya. Kemudian dengan ragu mengangjat telfon itu.

"Halㅡ"

"Ya tuhan, Park Chanyeol. Kemana saja Kau?" ujar seseorang di sebrang sana. Tanpa salam. Tanpa mengucapkan 'hai' sekalipun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. " Siapa?"

Seseorang di seberang sana berdecak pelan, "astaga, Kau bahkan tidak mengenali suara dari diriku yang tampan ini? Terlalu."

'Siapa juga yang mau mengenali orang kelewat narsis sepertimu.', bantinnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tau dan aku sedang tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan." ujarnya malas.

Orang di seberang sana berdecak pelan, "Kau tidak asik."

"Terserah."

Seseorang di seberang sana ikut menghela nafas. Authornya pun juga. Readernya pun juga#apasih-,-

"Ini aku, Suho. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Chanyeol tersentak, 'Ternyata si pendek kaya itu.' batinnya.

"Ah, Suho hyung ternyata." ucapnya. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Dari cara bicaramu, sepertinya kau bahagia bertemu denganku lagi. Hahahaa.." Suho tertawa renyah. Sementara Chanyeol membuat ekspresi malasㅡmeskipun orang di seberang sana tidak melihat ekspresinya.

"...tidak juga."

"Sialan kau."

"Ngomong-ngomog kenapa hyung menelfonku?"

"Hehehe.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Apa..." Suho terdiam sejenak. Membuat telinga Chanyeol terasa gatal.

"Halooo? Hyung di sana ㅡ"

"...Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"ㅡHah?"

ㅡlolㅡ

Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan pada tengah jalan distrik rumahnya. Pandangannya tidak fokus karena matanya terasa berat. Seluruh badannya lemas akibat berpesta dengan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa tadi ia menuruti ajakan untuk berpesta.

Pesta yang sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Sungguh. Namun ada moment moment menyebalkan yang tidak hanya membuat badannya terasa lelah, namun juga hatinya.

Tentu saja karena mereka.

Mungkin jika ia tidak punya masalah dengan mereka pasti ia akan sangat menikmati pestanya.

"Haa~aahh..." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Matanya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kursi taman yang sengaja di letakkan di pinggir jalan oleh petugas distrik. Di baringkan badannya. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun pikir tak ada salahnya ia istirahat sebentar di sini. Toh, jalan distrik ini selalu sepi. Jadi pasti tidak akan ada yang mengatainya gembel hanya karena ia tidur di kursi taman pinggir jalan.

Lagian jika ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, yang ada ia tumbang dahulu sebelum sampai rumahnya. Dan keesokan harinya sang ayah menemukan sebuah berita dengan format ekstra besar di koran : "Byun Baekhyun di temukan tak bernyawa karena patah hati."

Ayahnya pasti langsung jantungan.

Pasti.

Baekhyun membayangkannya bergudik. Lalu melanjutkan mengatur posisi badannya sebelum akhir ya jatuh terlelap.

ㅡlolㅡ

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya gusar.

"Astaga. Anak ini baru telat sebentar sudah menghilang."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mencari anak hilang.

Chanyeol sudah berkeliling sekolah Baekhyun. Baerkelana pada tempat yang ia kira di datangi Baekhyun.

Tapi dimana Baekhyun?

"Harus cari kemana lagi bocah itu? huft.." gerutunya. Otaknya kembali mengira tempat mana saja yang mungkin di datangi si Byun muda itu.

Restoran? Terlalu banyak restorang di Seoul!

Game center? Sama saja!

"Jangan jangan ia sedang berada di diskotik.. dikelilingi banyak wanita.." Chanyeol mendekap mulutnya. Seketika ia ingin muntah. "Astaga.. Sepertinya dia bukan anak seperti itu.." Ia menggeleng-gelwngkan kepalanya kembali. Mengusir semua pikiran jeleknya.

"Ah, mungkin bocah itu sudah di rumahnya." gumamnya. Terlalu malas untuk berfikir dan terlalu lelah untuk mencari lebih lama. Akhirnya dengan modal pikiran sempit dan alasan sedikit logis, ia melajukan mobilnya ke distrik rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang sepanjang jalanan sepi itu datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Mobilnya kemudian melewati sebuah taman yang sangat ia kenali. Di pelankan mobil hitamnya. Menyusuri taman itu takutnya ada seseorang yang ia cari berada di sana. Dan benar saja, tak lama matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyu yang terbaring di sebuah kursi dekat lampu taman.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu menghampiri orang yang ia cari. Di tepuknya agak keras kepala Baekhyun. "Oi! ayo bangun, gembel."

Mendengar kata gembel, badan Baekhyun bereaksi. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Berkwdip beberapa kali. "Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku gembel." Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap seseorang yang berdiri menjilang di depannya sambil mendongak.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada. "Itu aku. Dasar bocah."

Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya bergantian. "Kenapa ahjussi bodoh ini ada di sini. Ini masih mimpi buruk yah." gumamnya. Membuat sebuah urat timbul di kening Chanyeol.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku menjemputmu tapi kau malah pergi tanpa kabar. Ponsel tak bisa di hubungi lagi! Sekarang kau malah menghinaku? Dasar bocah." gerutunya sambil menusuk-nusuk kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyu menepik tangan itu. "Apasiiih... Hmm.. Ahjussi bawa mobil kan? Antarkan pulang yah. Gak ada penolakan!" dengan mata masih setengah terbuka, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil hitam Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas super berat.

"Bocah merepotkan."

ㅡlolㅡ

"Jadi bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? Kapan dia tiba di Seoul?" Tuan Byun menatap orang di depannya sambil tersenyum miring, yang di balas orang di depannya dengan smrik aneh. Orang itu tentu saja Dony.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." ujar Dony.

Kriing Kriing

Tak lama sebuah suara ponsel terdengar. Kedua pria lanjut usia itu saling menatap. Lalu Dony meraih ponselnya. Lalu menekan tombol 'answer'.

"Halo?"

.

Seseorang berambut coklat menatap sekeliling bandara dengan senyum lebar. Di sampirkan ransel hitam pada bahu kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya tergerak mengacak rambut almond-nya yang di potong pendek tersebut. Kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, menekannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tempelkan pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujar orang itu. Dia terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Hai, abeoji. Aku sudah di bandara sekarang. Merindukanku?"

.

.

.

teveseehh(?)

yosha.. ini dia chap 3 yang bisa Dyo sajikan... Maaf nih kalo ancur.. abis editan yang bener buat chap ini malah gak ke save-_- jadi ngedit dari awal.. padahal editannya banyak tuh-_-". Juga 2 berita yg gk menyenangkan ttg exo bikin aku males sejenak dengan mereka.. Tau lah apa ajaa..

HAYOO ITU SIAPA COBAAA? ADA YG BISA NEBAKK? KKKK~

Oh iya.. disini ada Kris sama Suho yang lain ya.. sebenernya wu yifan sama kim joonmyun tuh bkn kris ato suho temennya si Baek, bukan. Tapi mereka cuma figuran yang bagian itu ajah.. kedepannya gak akan ada lagi kok^^

satu lagi.. setau saya, di korea kan umurnya singkatnya di tambahin setahunlah daripada international, saya juga dapet info, sekolah di korea jadi telat setahun. Jadi sebenernya sama aja kayak international. buat contoh : Sehun lulus sma pas sekitar 19 an kan yah kalo gak salah? Kalo kita biasanya 18-17 an udah lulus.

itu sih setau saya. kalo salah anggep aja cuma khusus epep ini :pp

Big Thanks to :

Special Buuble, stitchun, chanbaek, exindira, wolfu7, Nenehcabil, ayamkura, Tabifangirl, Guntur, Shin Aera18, dan minna san yang nge review di chap 1~

Arigatou Gozaimasu... komentar, kritik, dan saran saya terima dengan baik.. Maaf yah kalo perbaikannya masih kurang memuaskan.

Kalo kata Chanyeol mah 'KALIAN CINTA SAYA!' wokss..

Salam kiss bye dari eyeliner Baekhyun yang sekarang diganti softlense~

Kkkkk~ Jaa nee~

p.s. : gak sabar nunggu roommate yg ada si baek.. aaahhh baekyeolllll


	4. Chapter 4

STRANGE BODYGUARD

Author : DYODOL

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Warning : BOYS LOVE, DLDR!, OOC, gaje! '-'/

Disclaimer : EXO punya emak bapaknya dan penciptanyaa.. tapi Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dan Do Kyungsoo mutlak punya sayaaah

.

.

Baekhyun menatap hasil ulangannya dengan sebal. Bibirnya tak henti -hentinya mengerucut sejak di bagikannya hasil ulangan matematika itu. Di tatapnya hasil itu lekat-lekat, sedikit tidak percaya dengan hasil yang ia peroleh setelah ia belajar mati-matian kemarin. Astaga, seharusnya ulangannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Tidak mungkin jika pada ulangan matematika Baekhyun mendapat nilai... 5?

Oh ayolah, minggu lalu saja ia bisa mendapatkan 6,5 di ulangan fisika.

Membandingkan kedua mata pelajaran itu sungguh sangat tidak masuk di akalnya ketika sebuah pelajaran fisika yang notabane sangat susahㅡkarena itu ia benci fisikaㅡ lebih unggul dari matematika yang notabane masuk jajaran pelajaran yang ia sukai.

"Aahhh~ huftt~" Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Mukanya seperti meleleh ditambah dengan hari ini yang begitu panas.

"Kau tak apa, Baek hyung?" tanya Sehun pelan. Pasalnya sekarang masih pelajaran Jung Seonsaeng dan tumben sekali Baekhyun tidak bersemangat. Jung Seonsang merupakan salah satu guru favorite Baekhyun loh..

"Hmm.." gumam Baekhyun tidak jelas. Membuat Sehun makin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau lapar?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau gila?"

"Hㅡ apa?" Baekhyun otomatis menoleh pada Sehun yang kini sedang cengar cengir seperi kuda konyol. Kuda albino konyol lebih tepatnya.

"Habis sedari tadi kau hanya berguman 'hm' dengan tidak jelas. Kupikir tadi kau juga akan menjawab hal yang sama, hyung!" ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. Setidaknya Sehun masih sadar jika mereka masih dalam pelajaran.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habisnyaa~" cibirnya lagi, kini dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Apa karena ulangan itu lagi?" tanya Sehun yang masih tertawa kecil. Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "T-tidak juga."

"Kupikir kapasitas otakmu sudah berkurang, hyung. Jangan-jangan otak lamamu tidak sengaja kau buang 3 bulan lalu.. Hahahaa."

"Aku masih memiliki otak lamaku, Sehun babo~" Baekhyun mencubit pelan pinggang Sehun sambil menatap sebal sang junior yang sangat menyebalkan namun juga sangat jenius.

Baekhyun merasa tidak adil pada tuhan. Bagaimana bisa anak menyebalkan, jahil dan mesumㅡkhusus untuk Luhanㅡ seperti Oh Sehun bisa mendapatkan fisik yang tinggi juga kapasitas otak yang tinggi. Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali mempunyai badan yang tinggi dan besar.

Agar ia semakin tampan *smirk*.

"Hahahaa~" sang junior kelewat putih dan tinggi itu masih tertawa dengan pelan. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menenggelamkan rasa gelinya yang meledak/?

"Diamlah, Sehun. Nanti Jung Ssaem mendengarㅡ"

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun-ssi, Oh Sehun-ssi. Obrolan yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Bagaimana jika kalian lanjutkan di kamar mandi saja?"

ㅡlolㅡ

Chanyeol mengangkat telfonnya malas. Ibunya lagi. Mau apa lagi sih ibunya ini?

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Ada apa, bu?"

"Hai, honey~ Bagaimana kemarin? Kau suka dengannya?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak sama sekali." balas Chanyeol datar.

"Oh ayolah, sayang. Cobalah untuk melihat mereka lagi. Siapa tau ada yang cocok denganmu."

Chanyeol membayangkan kembali kejadian kemarin sore. Entah bagaimana ibunya sudah menyiapkan sebuah blind date mengerikan di sela-sela kerjaannya. Wanita kemarin cukup cantik sebenarnya. Namun wanita itu sangat berisik. Hampir setiap detik wanita itu terus saja berceloteh tentang apa yang ia sukai dari A sampai Z juga yang ia tidak sukai dari A sampai Z.

Sialnya kemarin Chanyeol lupa membawa earphone.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. "Tidak, bu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Sedikitpun."

Seseorang di seberang sana mengeluh pelan. "Baiklah.. Kalau begitu ibu carikan yang lebih manis danㅡ"

"Tidak perlu, bu. Chanyeol masih ada banyak kerjaan. Annyeong."

Dan terputuslah sambungan itu secara sepihak.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa ia selalu di kelilingi wanita menyebalkan. Mulai dari ibunya, tantenya, sampai neneknya pun sangat berambisi untuk menikahi Chanyeol. Haloo, Chanyeol masih 20 tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk membangun keluarganya sendiri. Ia masih mau menikmati masa mudanya yang tidak pernah benar-benar menyenangkan.

Chanyeol menoleh. Melihat kembali pintu masuk sebuah sekolah. Mencari seseorang yang ia tunggu untuk di jemput.

Sialan, Chanyeol merasa seperti menjadi supir sekarang.

.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil sport hitam yang sudah sangat ia kenali itu dengan sebal. Ditutup pintu mobil itu sedikit kasar. Membuat seseorang di sebelahnya menatapnya bingung juga sedikit marah.

"Kau kenapa sih? sejak keluar gerbang kerjaannya cemberut terus." Tanya pemuda tinggi bermata bola dan berkuping lebar itu.

"Menyebalkan. Semua orang terasa menyebalkan hari ini." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada dengan marah. Bibirnya terus saja mencibir orang-orang yang membuat hari panasnya ini bertambah berapi-api.

"Oh iya. Ahjussi, apa kau pintar?"

Kening Chanyeol berkedut. "Tentu saja. Aku lulus setahun lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang."

"Baiklah. Nanti malam tolong ke rumahku ya. Ada banyak pelajaran yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Nanti malam tidak bisa."

"Besok setelah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah."

"Oke. lihatlah kau, Oh Sehun. Aku akan membayangimu sekarang, hohoho.." gumam namja bertubuh kecil itu. "Sialan si Sehun itu. Ukh seandainya ia bukan dongsaeng kesayanganku, tak akan aku biarkan dia lolos." dan Baekhyun terus saja mencibir orang-orang. Bergumam menceritakan keluh kesalnya sendiri entah pada siapa. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi.

Tambah lagi satu orang yang super cerewet dalam hidupnya.

ㅡlolㅡ

Chanyeol menatap seseorang di depannya dengan sebal. Mukanya ia datarkan sedatar-datarnya tak lupa memberi deathglare menyeramkan andalannya. Namun seseorang yang dihadapannya masih bersikap seolah ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Yah~ Selesai." ujar orang itu. Orang itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. Lalu tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan tali di tanganku, hyung?" pinta Chanyeol denga senyum yang sangat mengerikan. Mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terbalut tali dari kain yang diikat agak kuat.

"Tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Tunggu sampai kau di dalam mobil maka aku akan melepaskannya~"

Chanyeol menatap sebal seseorang yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"Astaga, eoma benar-benar sudah kehilangan akalnya sampai menyewa kalian berdua." desah Chanyeol malas. "Aku bisa menyetir sendiri!"

"Tentu saja seandainya aku tak tau bagaimana dirimu aku akan mempersilahkanmu menyetir sendiri, Channie. Sayangnya aku sangat mengerti kau ingin sekali pergi ke tempat selain tujuan~" jelas sang hyung. Sang hyung mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Kemudian tersenyum manis. Menampakkan dimple-dimplenya.

"Ck~ Kau menyebalkan, Lay hyung."

Sang hyungㅡLayㅡ tersenyum lebar hingga dimplenya terlihat sangat dalam. "Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, Channie~"

.

"Nah, sudah sampai." uajr namja tampan di sebelah Chanyeol. "Cepatlah masuk. Ibumu sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tinggal duduk manis dan nikmati."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan tunanganmu, Suho hyung."

Suho tersenyum tipis. " Tentu saja karena aku dan kekasihku selalu sehati. Huahahahaa~"

.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan datar. Tempat seindah ini hanya untuk acaranya yang membosankan. Berapa banyak uang yang ibunya keluarkan, aish. Buang-buang saja.

Sebenarnya keluarga Chanyeol tidaklah melarat. Namun tidak juga begitu kaya. Memang perusahaan yang telah di bangun appa-nya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri membuahkan hasil yang sangat cukup untuk keluarga mereka. Namun, terima kasih berkat didikan sang ayah, Chanyeol berhasil dididik untung tidak menghamburkan uangnya dengan percuma.

Chanyeol masih saja berdiri di tempatnya ketika seseorang berhenti di belakangnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Park Chanyeol...?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, Chanyeol memutar badannya cepat. Kemudian menatap tidak percaya sosok di hadapannnya.

"K-kau..."

ㅡlolㅡ

Seorang pria berambut almond berparas tampan memasuki restorant itu dengan senyum tipis. Sukses membuat beberapa pegawai juga pengunjung bergender perempuan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya.

"Hai, nak!" pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Menemukan seseorang yang di carinya sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya. Selamat malam, paman."

Pria tua itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mempersilahkan sang pemuda tampan duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu? Apa disana terasa menyenangkan?"

Pemuda tampan itu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak semenyenangkan disini."

Pria tua di hadapannya tertawa. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop padanya. Pemuda tampan itu membuka amplop itu hati-hati. Kemudian mendapatkan beberapa foto seseorang yang tak begitu ia kenali.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lebar. "Sempurna."

ㅡlolㅡ

"BAEKHYUUNN~ AYO BANGUUNN~" suara cempreng khas anak-anak menyeruak dengan ganasnya di telinga Baekhyun. Si princessㅡBaekhyunㅡyang hampir saja mendapatkan klimaks terbaik sepanjang mimpinya langsung tersadar dan menggeram sebal ketika semua mimpi indahnya buyar menjadi hitam.

"OH ASTAGA! ANAK SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!" Baekhyun berteriak tak kalah nyaring. Membuat orang di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget dan secara reflek menjauh.

"BERISIK BYUN BAEKHYUN. INI MASIH SANGAT PAGII!" balas sosok itu teriak. Membuat Baekhyun juga menutup kedua telinganya.

Baekhyun menggeram. 'Siapa yang memulai teriak ini juga-,,,-', batinnya kesal.

Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya pelan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menatap seseorang di sebelahnya sambil menyipit tidak suka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak. Orang di depannya melambai rendah.

"Hai Baekhee-ku. Masih ingat diriku?"

ㅡlolㅡ

Jujur sejujur jujurnya orang paling jujur di dunia yang menyebalkan ini, ia sangat sangat tidak beruntung hari ini.

Sepupunya yang sangat menyebalkan sepanjang masa ini mengapa malah datang seenak pusar Dora the explorer ke rumahnya. Terlebih lagi kamarnya.

Demi planet pluto. Baekhyun sangat membenci sepupunya yang satu ini. Dan lihatlah. Bagaimana bisa hidung itu, bibir itu, badan itu, menjadi sangat persis mirip dengannya. Hanya bagian rambut dan mata mereka saja yang berbeda.

Mata orang di depannya lebih terlihat besar dan rambutnya panjang. Yah, sepupunya adalah perempuan. Seorang perempuan yang begitu mirip dengannya. Melihat sepupunya seperti melihat dirinya dalam versi yang berbeda gender.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun to the point. Sepertinya dirinya sudah terlalu malas untuk bermain-main. Sementara sang sepupu terlihat sebaliknya. Terlihat begitu semangat untuk merusak hidupnya.

"Hei, sudah hampir 5 tahun kita berpisah. Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Tidak ingin memeluk sepupumu yang cantik ini?" ujar wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Dia merentangkan tangannya seolah mengatakan pada Baekhyun "Selamat datang di neraka, baby."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Tanpa memperdulikan sang sepupu ia berjalan memasuki dapur. Memasak sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia makan. Pasalnya semalam ia lupa memberi nutrisi untuk lambungnya.

"Oh ayolah Baekkie~ Kau tentu tau maksud dan tujuanku datang kemari~" ujar wanita itu dengana nada melambai. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menempelkan pigura ayam di ruang depan ke muka manis sang sepupu. Hei, tentu saja mukanya manis. Mereka seperti anak kembar ingat?

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau sebaiknya pulang karena aku tidak akan menganggapmu. Sebentar lagi aku akan bersiap untuk sekolah dan aku ingin kau segera pergi dari rumahku. Se-ka-rang ju-ga!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Membuat sang sepupu mendengus.

"Kau tidak asik seperti dulu, Baek." dia berdecak pinggang. "Tapi aku yakin nanti kau juga akan menuruti kemauanku." Dia menyeringai senang. Baekhyun yang sedang memindahkan ramyeon ke mangkuk mendengus.

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Baiklah aku pergi. Dan jangan lupakan omonganku tadi, Baekhee. Kau akan kembali menuruti kemauanku seperti dulu~ Bye~"

Baekhyun mengangkat pisau dapurnya tinggi-tinggi. "Segeralah bangun dari mimpimu dan pergi dari sini! Dan jangan sebut aku dengan nama panggilan menjijikkanmu itu, penyihir!"

ㅡlolㅡ

Chanyeol memandangi buku buku di depannya dengan kosong. Blind date lusa kemarin benar-benar tidak pernah menghilang dari ingatannya.

Dari wanita itu.. Hingga seseorang yang tidak ia kenali namun menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun.

Ya, ketika blind date berjalan dengan canggung, tidak sengaja Chanyeol mendengar seseorang berbicara tentang Baekhyun juga Byun Ahjussi. Chanyeol fikir, ia pasti mengenali pemilik nama yang mereka maksud karena yang ia tahu sangat sedikit orang yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin tidak ada.

Dan wanita itu.. di saat yang sama ia juga terlihat terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Chanyeol tentu aja tau jika ada yang tidak benar dalam pekerjaannya kali ini. Mungkin bukan tidak benar, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang tidak di jelaskan oleh tuan Byun. Entah kenapa firasatnya ada yang ingin berbuat jahat kepada bocah itu. Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu mengerti sebenanya.

"Hei, ahjussi!" Chanyeol tersentak. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping. Melihat orang yang di khawatirkan sesang menatapnya bingung sekaligus kesal. "Ahjussi perhatikan pertanyaanku tidak sih?"

"Ah, maaf aku melamun."

Baekhyun berdecak pinggang. "Aku tidak mengerti yang ini. Bisakah kau mengajariku?"

"Ah, ya. Maksud dari bab ini adalah seperti ini..."

"Mungkin saat ini tugasku adalah menjaganya dengan sebaik mungkin. Jika aku gagal, sesuatu akan membuat posisiku semakin sulit." batin Chanyeol. "Tapi jika misiku berhasil... Apa yang terjadi antara diriku dan Baekhyun nantinya?"

Chanyeol berdeham pelan. "Em.. Baek..."

Baekhyun menoleh, "apa?"

"Em.. A-ku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya.." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Sementara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh.

"Ahjussi kenapa sih?"

"I-itu.. apa ada sesuatu hal yang..."

"Yang?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mukanya memerah."Eng.. A-apa a-ada yang... tidak k-kuketahui tentang dirimu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Memang apa saja yang ahjussi tau tentang diriku? memangnya kenapa ahjussi menanyakan itu?"

Chanyeol tersentak. "Ah, t-tidak. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Terlalu sulit untuk kapasitas otakmu yang dangkal itu."

"M-MWO?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Benar juga. Seharusnya aku menanyakan pada Byun tua itu bukan pada anaknya." batin Chanyeol. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang mencak-mencak di sebelahnya. "Setidaknya aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraannya."

ㅡlolㅡ

Baekhyun POV

Aku awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa ahjussi ini tiba-tiba memanggil. Tapi melihat si ahjussi itu menatapku sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri membuat aku mengerut bingung namun seluruh badanku terasa panas. Terlebih di bagian wajah.

Baiklah.. Sepertinya seorang Byun Baekhyun harus mengakui di balik ekpresi datarnya, Ahjussi itu cukup... erㅡtampan?

T-tentu saja tidak setampan diriku!

"Ahjussi kenapa sih?" tanyaku se-biasa mungkin.

Ahjussi itu terlihat salah tingkah. Terlihat rona merah di telinga lebarnya.

Oh astaga. Pikiranku mulai melantur.

B-bagaimana jika ahjussi itu menyatakan perasaannya? OH MY GOD!

SADAR BYUN BAEKHYUN! SADAR! I-ITU SUDAH PASTI TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Ah, t-tidak. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Terlalu sulit untuk kapasitas otakmu yang dangkal itu."

Tuh, kan...

"M-MWO?!"

Baekhyun pov end

ㅡlolㅡ

Pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing langsung mmengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Terlihat ayah Baekhyun yang memasuki rumahnya bersama seorang pria cukup tinggi yang tidak Baekhyun kenali, tapi cukup familiar di mata Chanyeol. Keduanya sontak berdiri.

Ayah Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Baek kenalkan. Ini Jung Daehyun. Orang yang aku ingin tunangkan denganmu."

Kedua pasang mata itu sontak melebar. Sementara namja bernama Daehyun itu tersenyum miring. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian meraih wajah sang Byun muda. Mendekatkan wajah mereka perlahan.

"Hai, Baek. Salam kenal."

15 senti..

"Aku yang akan menjadi tunanganmu."

10 senti..

"Jung Daehyun."

5 senti..

Daehyun memiringkan wajahnya.

3 senti..

Tangan Chanyeol terasa gatal.

2 centi..

1 senti..

BRAK!

Tepat sebelum Chanyeol ingin melemparkan bogem mentahnya, seseorang dari luar membuka pintu depan dengan kasar. Daehyun sontak menjauhkan wajahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun luar biasa lemas. Menyadari hal itu, Chanyeolsecara reflek melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tersentak, lalu mengangguk.

"HAI, BAEKKIE~ AKU KEMBALI~" seorang wanita berambut seperti Baekhyun memasuki rumah besar ini dengan riang.

Kemudian dua pasang mata itu di temukan lagi. Keduanya melebarkan mata mereka.

"Kau!"

"KAU!"

.

.

Tbc

Duh.. makin kesini makin serius.. Sorry nih.. gara-gara mood lagi ancur parah sama ceritanya makin serius jadi makin susah bikin becandaanya *bow*

Yah! Tunangan Baekhyun keluar! Guest(2) Menjawab dengan benaarr! SELAMAT!*applouse* BYUN BAEKHYUN UNTUK ANDA! /digorok Chanyeol/

Makin gaje aja ish.. ya udahlah.. inilah chap 4 nya..

Banyak yang nungguin Chanbaek lovey dovey nya yahh.. saya juga. tapi susah nyari waktu yg pasnya.. wkwkk.. -,-

BIG THAKS TO :

Rina972, exindira, Guest (1), Guest (2), Nenehcabil, Guest (3), Rnine21, , Stitchun, ShinAera18, rachel suliss, Special bubble, exoel, Idinaae Menzel.

Makasih banget udah mau review plus ngertiin sayahh.. Terharu banget sayahh :"" /di cipok Chanyeol satu2/ Maap nihh kalo kurang memuazkan/?

last, you can fav if you like, you can follow if you want to follow my story, and you can review if you have some correction or opinion about me or my fanfiction ;) pencet kotak review yg di bawah aja okee^^ selalu free buat kalian semuaa :** wkwkwkwkk

p.s : belom nonton roomate 9 sama happy camp masaa ㅠ.ㅠ


End file.
